Obsession
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Iedereen kan een Obsessie hebben, zelfs kleine kinderen . Portgas D . Ace is één van die kinderen die een obsessie heeft .
1. The Baby On The Doorstep Story

**Story Titel ! : Obsession **

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : Jou geur , jou stem , jou lach , jou aanraking , jou smaak . Ik moet jou hebben , ik wil dat je de mijne word... Er zoude misschien dode vallen die tussen ons staat . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Yaoi , Rape , Horror (beetje) & Obsession ! **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_één twee drie _

_Raad eens wat ik zie _

_Het is donker als de nacht_

_De bloed valt er uit als je lacht _

_vier vijf zes _

_Wat heb je geleerd uit dezen les ? _

_Loop niet weg van mij _

_De enigste die ik wil dat ben jij _

_Zeven Acht negen _

_Wees toch niet zo verlegen _

_Ik hou je heel dicht bij mij _

_Ik ben aardig tegen je wees blij _

_Tien _

_Je hebt daarna nooit de zon nog kunnen zien _

_De regen viel over het hele land, de donkere lucht maakte de bliksem 's lichten en geluiden . Meeste kinderen zullen naar hun ouders kamer gaan, maar één klein jongen keek met wonder naar de bliksem . Zijn ogen waren achter zijn zwart haar, keken nieuwsierig als de bliksem beet naar de aarde . Zijn vingers zijn aan de koude raam, ze voelen numb aan en zijn ijskoud als de avond . Hij hoorde voetstappen buiten de kamer, hij draaide zich om de voetstappen liepen snel . Hij zag de lichten aan gaan, een schaduw liep snel langs zijn deur . De jongen ging van de raam weg, en liep naar de deur en deed het open ." Wat is er aan de hand ? " Vroeg hij aan de vrouw ." Er is een baby buiten ! " Riep de vrouw en rende naar onder, haar nacht kleed moest ze beetje omhoog houden sinds het lang is . De man die al onder was deed de deur open, en zag de kleine baby gewikkelt in een doekje op de grond . " Makino haal snel een droge deken ! " Riep Shanks en pakte de baby meteen op als hij het zei, en deed de deur snel toe en deed de natte doek weg . Makino gaf de droge deken en Shanks wikkelde hem rond, de kleine jongen kwam naar onder en keek vragent naar de scene ." Wat is dat ? " Vroeg hij ." Het is een baby Ace , niet een dat ." Zei Makino streng ." Sorry ." Zei Ace ." Mag ik haar zien ." _

_"Het is een jongen Ace kom ." Shanks bukte zich en liet Ace de baby zien, Ace liep voorzichtig naar voren . Ieder stap voelt hij zijn hart sneller kloppen, en voeld stroom langs zijn armen en benen gaan . Wat is dit gevoel dacht hij, toen hij voor de baby stond . En naar hem keek, de baby glimlachte naar hem ." Hoe heet hij ?" Vroeg Ace als hij de baby met zijn hand liet spelen ." Huh... Waarom niet Luffy ?" Vroeg Makino . " Wat geweldige naam !" Zei Shanks Makino bloosde fel ." Vind je ! " _

_" Yep Ace dit is jou broertje Luffy ! " Zei Shanks tegen Ace als hij Luffy liet vast houden, de schokken werden groter en voelde als pijn en goed gevoel over Ace 's lichaam ." Geweldig ." Zei Ace als hij naar Luffy keek ." Mag hij bij mij slapen ." _

_" Nee hij zou eerst bij ons moeten, als alles okay is met hem . Mag hij bij jou goed ?" Zei Shanks als hij opstond ." Mag ik dan ook bij jullie ?" Vroeg Ace nog eens, hij hield Luffy stevig vast . Als Makino hem wou pakken ." Is goed haal jou deken en kom dan naar de kamer ." Zei Shanks Makino pakte Luffy, en Shanks pakte Ace en zette hem op zijn schouders . " Kom op kleine piraat laten we onze schepen even op remmen zetten !" Riep Shanks ." Aye Aye Kapitein ! " Riep Ace terug met een groot glimlach, toen ze boven waren ging Ace zijn deken halen . _

_En holde dan naar de kamer van Shanks en Makino, hij deed de deur open en ging naar Luffy die tussen Makino en Shanks ligt . Ace ging langs Luffy liggen en hield zijn deken dicht bij hem ." Goede nacht Luffy ." Zei Ace en viel samen met hem in slaap, Makino viel daarna ook in slaap met een glimlach . Shanks glimlachte naar de scene en sloot ook zijn ogen dan . _

* * *

**De First Chapter of Obsession ik weet het is kort, maar ben van plan om een kort verhaal er van te gebruiken . De meeste zijn in Ace 's POV 's**

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Is This Love ?

Het was een warm dag, de zon scheen helder . En waren nauwelijks wolken aan de hemel, een jongen keek met half gesloten ogen . Naar de blauwe hemel, hij keek met volle rust daar . Tot dat hij pijn op zijn hoofd voelt ." Portgas . D Ace ! Let op in mijn klas ! " Riep de oude vrouw, als ze de meetlat stevig vast hield, Ace stak zijn tong uit ." Jou lessen zijn saai ! "

En kreeg weer een klop op zijn hoofd ." Zwijg ! En let verdomme op ! " En ze ging weer terug van voor staan, Ace keek kwaad naar buiten ." Ace ik zou beter op letten ." Hij keek naast zich en zag zijn oude vriend Marco ." Wat sta je nu aan haar kant ." Fluisterde Ace terug .

" Omdat anders ze Shanks belt en dan moet je nablijven, Luffy zou het niet fijn vinden ." Als de naam Luffy word uitgesproken, word Ace gezicht rood en keek snel weg . Marco keek Ace vreemd aan, Ace probeerde ondertussen kalm te houden . Zijn bloos ging al weg, dat gebeurt ieders keer als ze over Luffy praten . Ace geeft toe dat hij van zijn broertje houd, maar zou het niet tegen de wil van god zijn ? Ace zuchte als hij terug keek naar voren, hoe zullen dezen gevoelens eindigen ?

Als school snel gedaan is, rende Ace snel naar buiten . En rende naar Luffy 's klas, hij zag kinderen er uit komen . Maar niet zijn broertje Ace voelde zich niet goed hier bij, als de kinderen weg waren ging hij de klas in ." Luffy ben jij hier ?" Hij zag dan de juf Luffy een pleister onder zijn oog doen ." Luffy ? " Hij liep naar hun, Luffy zag hem en lachte ." Ace ! Je bent er ! " Luffy rende naar hem toe en gaf hem een knuffel ." Luffy wat is er gebeurt ." Hij merkte de blauwe plek en kratsen .

" Je broertje heeft gevochten en heeft ook nog verloren ." Zeide de vrouw ." Wat ! Waarom wat is er gebeurt Luffy ?" Vroeg Ace als hij Luffy 's schouders stevig vast nam ." Ze begonnen me uit te schelden, ik zei dat het niet waar was . En toen schelde ze jou uit en toen hebben we gevochten ." Zeide Luffy beetje beschaamd ." Luffy doe het niet meer, Je had meer dan gewond kunnen raken ." Zeide hij en keek dan kwaad naar de vrouw ." Wat voor een juf dat jij zijt ." En nam Luffy mee .

" Je gaat het Shanks toch niet vertellen he ?" Vroeg Luffy als ze buiten school waren, Ace keek naar Luffy en aaide zijn hoofd ." Nee nee ik vertel niks aan Shanks, maar je moet me wel vertellen wie het waren ." Zeide Ace ." Waarom ?" Vroeg Luffy als Ace hand vast hield, Ace kneep stevig aan de handvat van zijn tas ." Doe het gewoon Luffy, ik ga gewoon met hun praten . Dat ze fout waren, en dat ze je niet moeten slaan ." Zeide hij .

Luffy glimlachte en vertelde alles, wie die pestkoppen waren . Als Ace de naam niet herkent, verteld Luffy hoe ze er uit zien . " Ik vind ze niet leuk Ace, ik wou dat ze er niet waren ." En dat liet een draadje bij Ace los gaan . " Zijn ze zo erg ? "Vroeg Ace Luffy knikte ja ." Ja ze hebben gisteren een jongen met een lange neus, gepest de jongen kwam vandaag niet . " Luffy keek naar de raam van de winkel, waar ze langs liepen ." Ace vind jij mij dik ?" Ace keek naar Luffy schokent .

" Nee jij bent niet dik ! Je bent goed zoals je zijt, laat het niet in je hoofd wat anderen zeggen ! " Zeide Ace ." Ik heb toch zo veel keer tegen je gezegt Luffy, en je moet me geloven dat je perfect zijt ." Luffy knikte ja en toen kwamen ze thuis, Ace gooide zijn boekentas op grond . En ging naar de keuken om iets te eten, Luffy volgde hem ." Wat wil je eten ." Luffy zat aan tafel ." Alles wat Ace me kan geven ! " Ace lachte en haalde al wat uit .

Even later deden ze hun huiswerk, toen kwamen Shanks en Makino ." Sorry dat we laat zijn, het was zo druk in de bar ." Shanks had veel zakken in zijn handen ." En ik weet dat Luffy alles op eet, dus heb ik extra eten meegenomen ." Luffy stak zijn tong uit ." Hoe die sappige vette vleesje maar in je mond ." Zeide Shanks met sadistige glimlach . " Mijn tong is niet vet ! " Zeide Luffy kwaad ." Shanks stop met Luffy te pesten .

" Jeez jullie zijn niet tiener meisjes, die hun maandstonden hebben ." Luffy en Ace gooide hun boeken naar hem ." Het is een boeken oorlog, neem alle vrouwen mee ." En nam Makino en rende door het huis, met de twee achter hem aan . Even later lagen alle 4 op de grond, ieder van hun had een glimlach op hun gezicht ." En hoe was jullie school ?" Vroeg Makino ." Goed ! " Zeide Luffy ." Niks speciaals ." Zeide Ace ." Luffy ik wou het nog vragen, en nu de spellentje gedaan is . Wil ik weten waarom je een pleister onder je oog heb ." Shanks keek op en keek streng naar Luffy ." Je hebt toch niet gevochten he ? "

" Nee ... " Zeide Luffy ." Luffy is gevallen niks anders ." Zeide Ace als hij op stond ." Kom Luffy we gaan onze boeken halen, het is ook nog laat ." Zeide hij en nam Luffy mee, Shanks zuchte als hij naar de twee keek ." Soms snap ik hun niet ." Zeide hij Makino glimlachte en stond op ." Ik ga onze avond eten maken . " En ging naar onder gevolgt door Shanks

Even later

lagen Luffy en Ace in bed, Luffy sliep rustig terwijl Ace naar de plafon keek, hij zuchte en keek naar Luffy . Hij sloot zijn ogen en hield Luffy stevig vast, _ik zal je beschermen Luffy ._

* * *

**Ik weet kort niet zo goed, maar ik beloof dat de verhaal moeite zal zijn ! En nee Luffy is niet dik, alleen eet hij beetje meer . En heeft hij een klein buikje **

**De kinderen zijn gewoon pestkoppen, dus nee Luffy is niet dik dik okay **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. I Will Take Care Of It

Ace liep samen met Luffy naar school, de twee kwamen Zoro, Sanji, Nami en Usopp tegen . Ace keek een beetje lastig, maar liet het niet merken . Terwijl Luffy en Usopp over stomme dingen praten, en Zoro en Nami ruzie maken . Terwijl Sanji Nami 's kant kiest, Ace zuchte een beetje . _Ik wil met Luffy alleen wandelen naar school, waarom zijn die losers hier . _Toen ze bj de school kwamen, zagen ze al de kinderen voor de poort staan . En sommige leerkrachten schreeuwde, en de leerlingen weg probeerde te houden ." Wat is daar gebeurt ? " Vroeg Luffy als hij en de anderen, er naar toe wandelde . Ace keek toe als ze naar daar gaan, voor dat hij achter hun aan liep .

" Hey wat is er gebeurd ? " Vroeg Usopp een meisje, uit Luffy 's klas Veve keek naar hun . Als ze weer begon te huilen ." Ze zijn dood ! " Riep ze Ace probeerde, door de grote groep te komen . En zag de levenloze lijken, van de gene die Luffy altijd peste . _Ze hebben eindenlijk hun lot gekregen, na Luffy altijd te pesten . _" Ace ... " Ace keek achter zich, Luffy keek met grote ogen . Naar de jongere die op grond lagen ." Ace dat zijn ..." Plots duwde iemand Luffy op de grond ." Jij hebt dit gedaan ! " Riep een jongen uit een hogere klas ." Jij hebt dit gedaan ! Jij zijt de moordenaar ! " Riep hij en schopte Luffy, 2 ander jongens deden hem na . Maar niet voor lang als Ace, hun duwde en hun terug schopte . " Blijf van Luffy af lelijke zwijnen ! Blijf verdomme van hem af ! " Iedereen keek naar hun ." Ace kom mee nu ." Zeide een leerkracht maar Ace sloeg haar hand weg, en nam Luffy 's hand ." Blijf van mij af verdomme bitch ! Jullie zijn allemaal het zelfde ! "

En trok Luffy van de school weg ." Ace ! Rustig aan ! " Schreeuwde Luffy als Ace hem harder mee trok, Luffy kon nauwelijks volgen maar probeerde toch ." Ace ... Kun je rustig wandelen aub ." Ace keek naar hem ." Sorry gaat het ? " Vroeg hij ." Ja maar ... Wat was dat daar juist ? "

" Ze moeten jou niet als vuil behandelen Luffy, je bent speciaal ze moeten jou speciaal behandelen . " Zeide Ace Luffy keek even naar hem, en dan keek hij naar de grond ." Dus ik ben niet ... Het is niet ..." Luffy begon te huilen, en Ace hield hem vast ." Nee Luffy jij bent geen moordenaar, jij bent Luffy je doet zulke dingen niet ."

" Maar wie dan wel ? " Ace keek naar hem . " Wie weet . " En nam Luffy 's hand weer vast ." Laten we iets eten, om het te vergeten okay ? " Luffy knikte ook al zag hij er onzeker uit, maar Ace weet zeker dat hij Luffy . Weer aan het lachen zal brengen, _alleen ik niemand anders, niet Shanks of Makino, of die vervelende groepje . Niemand alleen ik en niemand anders . _

De twee vonden een goede cafe, en waren rustig aan het eten . Tot dat een groepje vrouwen begonnen te fluisteren ." Zie je die kleine dikke, oh god man kijk wat een varken dat is ." Zeide de vrouw de 2 anderen lachte met haar mee ." Ja kijk hoe hij zich vol propt, wedden dat hij de koelkast leeg eet . " Ace merkte dat Luffy tranen begon te krijgen, en weigerd verder te eten ." Oh kijk hij gaat huilen, hij zou ons gehoord hebben . "

" Wie kan dat nu schelen ? " Ace keek naar hun, en voelde woede boven op komen . En beet hard aan zijn tong, dat hij bloed proefde ." Luffy luister niet naar hun ." Zeide Ace en nam dan zijn bord, en deed zijn eten op Luffy 's bord . " Eet Luffy je bent niet dik, je bent mijn broertje . Dus jij zijt speciaal okay ." Luffy knikte ja en Ace keek terug naar de vrouwen, en gooide zijn bord tegen de kop van de vrouw . " Wat was dat voor kleine rat ! " Riep ze als ze op stond ." Jij zwijg over mijn broertje ! Laat hem met rust ! Hij heeft u niks misdaan, hebben jullie je eigen wel eens bekeken ! "

Niet veel later stond Shanks en Makino, te praten met de barman . Die erg kwaad was ." Als ze hun les niet hebben geleerd, zijn geen van jullie 4 hier welkom ! " Riep hij ." Het spijt me erg, ik zou er voor zorgen . Dat hij zijn les goed zal leren ." Zeide Shanks als hij kwaad naar Ace kijkt, _kijk niet zo ik bescherm alleen Luffy . _" Die vrouw moest zwijgen over Luffy, hij heeft haar niks misdaan ." Shanks zuchte en Makino verontschuldigde haar nog eens, Shanks nam dan Ace op . En Makino nam Luffy 's hand ." Als we thuis komen, zit je in de problemen heb je mij verstaan ! " Riep Shanks Ace keek kwaad weg ." Ik beschermde alleen Luffy ." _Niemand kan hem beschermen, alleen ik kan dat . Waarom ziet niemand dat . _" Ik weet Ace maar je moet stoppen, met altijd te gaan vechten . Wat heeft Luffy daar aan, als zijn broer hem gewoon niet troost . Dat altijd maar zijn vuist gebruikt . "Ace zweeg en de 4 liepen in stilte, naar hun huis Luffy was zelfs stil . Dat maakte Ace ongemakelijk, als hij naar Luffy keek . Ziet hij een paar tranen, _maar Luffy wilt zo beschermt worden . Luffy wilt geen pijn meer, ik zorg er voor . Geen zorgen Luffy je zou niet meer huilen, daar zorg ik voor . _

* * *

**Hier is Chapter 3 ! De volgende Chapter zal beter zijn, meer langer en de horror zal gaan beginnen . Wel zulke mensen bestaan er, die praten slechte dingen over jou . Achter u rug maar weet, dat jij ze kan horen . Die kwade reactie van Ace , vond ik best goed . Alleen moet ik hem een beetje kalmer zetten, zoals mijn mama altijd zei . ' Hoe stiller hoe dodenlijker ~ ' **

**Wel ja happy 11/11/11 ! ( lol ) **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
